Sam McCallSlayer
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Forget everything you know. Sam is a supernatural slayer that kills things from human to supernatural if it's just...Kristina is her daughter. Solomon, Anna, Heather and Nadia are copy-written to Dayman Rayne
1. Chapter 1

_Sam McCall…..Slayer_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Autor's Note:_

_Everything you know about Sam Mccall means nothing. General Hospital doesn't exists and Kristina is her daughter. Sam is special…_

_Part One _

_**Sam P.O.V**_

_**Kristina is out playing with friends and she won't be home for another three hours. She's sixteen and I promise her I will not show up because her friends seem to LIKE ME, ill. Just a quiet night at home all the salt is on the window, my guns are under the pillow and me I'm sleeping stalk naked with my boots on. Very comforting and no one to call me and no one I'm dating just me, my daughter, my guns and….**_

_**No P.O.V**_

_There was a knock on the door Sam woke up annoyed because that means she was up and she threw on her dress from above her head which flowed through-out her body. She put her gun under her boots. She opened the door and there was the pizza guy who should know better. He put the pizza behind the salt and Sam then whipped out a fifty to him, he took it and she motion for him to leave. _

"_God help you if it's cold." Sam yelled. _

_She took her pizza and opened it up then smelled it then started to eat it. She took the guns out of her boots and then turned on the television because know she was awake. _

_**Sam P.O.V **_

_**By the sound of what I'm wearing it made sound like I'm a whore, I have no respect for myself and yet I don't seem to give a fuck less. What I track, what I am…The scent I give off makes them all want to fuck me and that make it easy for me to kill them. Makes it so easy….My life is my daughter who I hope to God doesn't get passed on what I have….**_

_The phone rings and Sam answers it.._

"_Sam it's me…" The voice said and I responded, "I'll be right there." Sam reluctantly gets out her boots and her dress. Even if she dresses provocative, she still shows respect. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sam McCall…Slayer_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Two_

_I walked in and opened the door to the one of the most descent people I know, the mayor and it helps that she's a woman. My scent doesn't work people who are in love with someone else _

"_Good Evening or morning for you…" The mayor said to me and gives me a file. "This is Sarah Lowe, she escape from the whacko palace, she was charged with conspiracy to committed murder but for her she was driven crazy by a victim of her own design. She's dangerous and needs to be stopped in twenty-four hours. You will be working with someone." _

_**Sam P.O.V**_

_**I may be bad ass but I trust the Mayor's judgment…**_

"_You will be working with two members of the order. Detective Solomon Moore and his priestess Isabella." The Mayor said and Sam nods her head…"As usual you have twenty-four hours. You could start at any time and your partners on the case has a head start until your ready." The mayor said and added, "Peace be with you." she nods and leaves. _

_As Sam gets home to study the file, she hears sounds and knows that Kristina's home. She gives the knock and there's ruffling of the sheets then opens it to find a guy. He can't keep his hands off of her. "Hi mom." Kristina greets her and her mother responds, "HI I'm her mother and I need to talk to her so go wait outside the door…" Sam said and Kristina adds, "Move doggy.." The boy stops and is a trance then gets down on all fours then walks out. "Doggy." Sam said and sits next to her. "Case." Kristina said and Sam responded, "Whack Job who escape the whacko bin." Sam said and Kristina responds, "Another…" Sam shook her head. Kristina looks at her clock. "There's a 9:00 showing of Transformers tommorow she you then.." Kristina said and give her mother a hug… "You have a condom.." Sam said and Kristina responded, "Don't worry he's harmless unlike Kiefer." Sam remember every favor in the book to get the charges dropped as she walked out there was the boy panting like a dog. "Come here…" Kristina said and the boy walked in_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sam Mccall….Slayer_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Three_

_Sam drove up and Isabella was there…They met….. "My mother is dangerous you will be working with me but the rest of the order will be around." Isabella said and added, "Everyone from the supernatural to humans want to kill her even us." "We don't bring her in that's the…" Sam said and Isabella responded, "We're here to make sure no one else kills her."_

_**Sam P.O.V**_

_**My job is to track them, kill them but find out if he or she is guilty. The order they don't' have rules it's simple if a human kills a supernatural, human is dead and vice versa bye supernatural. We go into the bar and I sniff out for female estrogen older like forty. In my eyes I see twenty and her scent was passed to several guys. Isabella follows closely since she's a priestess she could block anyone who will harm us in a non-violent sort of way… I un-button my blouse…**_

"_Hey baby…" the hooker in the corner said and Sam responds, "I'm looking for Sarah Lowe…" The hooker tries to hides the truth and she said she never seen her. Isabella comes around the corner and puts her finger to the hooker's mouth. "Speak Only Truth…." Isabella said and the hooker gives it up. We make our way upstairs with my guns ready and opened the door to see the whack-job with several members of Chaos. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sam Mccall Slayer _

_By _

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Four_

_**Sam POV**_

_For those of you who are arriving late to the party Chaos believes that the world would be a better place without any supernatural beings, what I am makes me disagree with that?_

_**NO POV**_

"_Well my daughter, who is she?" her mother asked and Isabella tells her that I'm here to make sure she's dead. "She doesn't like talking." Isabella said to her mother and walks to Sam then slaps her. "Your not going to do anything because your out numbered…" Her mother said after she slaps her and turns from behind her as Chaos covers her.. _

_She whispers to kill Sam but since she is supernatural Isabella force-field protects her as a shoot out begins Sarah slips away as they are able to go after her. Isabella's mother turns to shoot, Sam shoots her in the leg and then punches Sarah in the face. Isabella gets up and punches her as well. It's then Isabella tells her to finished them off. Sam takes out her bullwhips and then in Spanish orders the whips to be consume with fire then in English she destroys the rest. Sam then takes Sarah outside and shoots Sarah in her other leg… _

"_I'm your mother!" Sarah screams and then we hear earth crumbling beneath her. Sarah knows what that is as she gets up slowly a very strong therian tackles her to the ground. Her name is Nadia. Sarah still gets up and a series of fire balls form a ring around her which comes from a were dragon named Rachel and the ground still crumbling sinks beneath. Only Sarah's head sticks out and Rachel stands in front of Sarah then makes the fire go away._

"_Mom your sentence to death for the conspiracy to harm and kill supernatural beings…" Isabella said and Sarah laughs in great pain. She tells them that soon they will know a great war that Chaos will now make it a point to kill all if she dies. She tells them of a group of elders are in place to rule town after town and use vampires to kill all…._

_It was then Heather who was the reason she sank underneath the ground kneels down and said, "Give us names." "Get me out of here." Sarah said and Sam kneel down to her level. _

"_If your lying I will kill you." Sam tells her and Heather releases her then in great protest heals Sarah because she's no use dead. "It will be like old times working together…" Sarah said…_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Get ready for a big crossover between Who we are, Really and this story….**_

_**We Who We are, Really and please review then I will make the crossover….**_


End file.
